Here In Your Arms
by EnVyS pEt NeKo2
Summary: Snape finds the room of Requirement and uses it as a room to relax in. When James finds out where he’s been going and why will Snape allow him in? Read and find out! JPSS.


Pairing: Severus x James 

Rating: K +

Summary: Snape finds the room of Requirement and uses it as a room to relax in. When James finds out where he's been going and why will Snape allow him in? Read and find out! JPSS

Disclaimer: I do not own

Warnings: Slash and some language

I was hit by inspiration when I stumbled upon the song Here In Your Arms by Hellogoodbye! God it's a cute song, check it out if you want!

**Here In Your Arms **

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Severus Snape's black eyes shot open as he returned from the land of nightmares to reality. He sat up, running a hand through his shoulder length black hair as he willed his breathing to return to normal. The sound of the rain and thunder seemed so loud when it was deadly quite like this. Severus stood up as he put on his slippers and robe. He was going to just go and sit in the common room for a little while but his feet led him outside the common room as he walked up the many stairs to get rid of the last remaining shreds of his nightmare.

'I need a place to relax...somewhere I can just forget about all this crap.' Severus thought desperately as he wandered the halls. All of a sudden a door appeared out of nowhere and even though Hogwarts was full of trap doors, secret corridors, and talking portraits doors appearing out of nowhere was still pretty rare. Severus backed tracked and stared at the door, noting how some inviting orange light was now spilling out into the empty corridor. 'How come I've never seen this door here before?' The teen wondered as he stepped closer to the door, peering inside. No one was there so he deemed it safe to come in.

Severus stepped inside the room and was immensely surprised when he found it looked much like the common room for his house. There were huge comfy armchairs, an elegant couch, and a roaring fireplace. All in all it was the perfect place for Severus to relax. He sat down in one of the armchairs and almost immediately all the tension from his body disappeared. He let out a quiet sigh of relief as he sunk into the warm folds of the chair; content to let the cozy light of the fire wash over him.

Severus soon found out that this room was the room of Requirement. He began using the room about every night and after a week or so it had become a routine. Unknowingly, someone else who wanted to get into that room was also watching him. James Potter. The 16-year-old had been crushing on Severus for years now and one night while wandering about under his invisibility cloak had he stumbled upon Severus coming out of a room that normally wasn't there.

One night James decided to just sit there and wait for Severus to come out. He wanted to know what was in that room and why Severus used it. So James sat there under his cloak and waited. It was about 3 A.M. when Severus finally came out. He stretched letting his muscles pop back into place and let out a little satisfied sigh as he smiled.

James immediately fell in love with Severus all over again and almost missed his chance to ask the teen what that room was. He quickly pulled himself out of it as he took off the cloak and grinned at Severus who tensed visibly. "What are you doing out here, Potter?" Severus asked coldly, his obsidian eyes narrowing in suspicion. James just shrugged as he replied, "I was waiting for you. So what's in that room, you seem to really like it?" Severus stiffened even more as he bit out, "It's none of your business and what the hell are you? My personal stalker!"

James sniggered quietly at this, choosing to not comment on that as he instead exclaimed, "C'mon Snape! You can tell me!" Severus just scoffed and replied, "Right, but since I know you'll never leave me alone unless I tell you... its just a room where I go to unwind. Technically its called the room of Requirement, but I just go there to relax when I can't sleep."

"Can I use it too?" James asked. Severus just frowned then began walking away. "Snape!" James called. Severus stopped, sighing softly as he replied, "Do what you want Potter." He left feeling as though his one sanctuary was now ruined.

A few nights later we find Severus and James using the room. They don't talk much and for this Severus is very glad. He actually likes the presence of the other boy when he's not being an arrogant bastard. "You know...you can't sleep alot." James said as he laid spread eagle on the couch. Severus glanced over at the teen as he replied, "I have nightmares."

James nodded as he asked, "All the time?" Severus sighed softly as he replied, "Yes..." A month had passed and Severus had gotten very used to James relaxing in the room of Requirement with him. It was now a habit and they went there every night. Tonight is of course like every other night, but something seems different although Severus just can't put his finger on it.

He leans back against the couch with James sitting on the opposite side of it. "Hey Sev..." James said. Severus sighed and asked, "What?" James licked his lips and continued, "I'm sorry...for ya know all the times me and Sirius have pranked you." Severus sniggered quietly as he replied, "Did Lilly ask you to apologize to me? Seeing as you've never once felt sorry about what you two did before."

James frowned and he scooted a little closer to Severus. "No, Lilly didn't say anything to me. I wanted to apologize on my own." James retorted as he gazed at Severus. "Why on earth would you suddenly feel sorry? Is it pity, because I don't need any of it Potter." Severus said irately. James sighed as he flopped back into the couch his hand gently brushing over Severus' causing electric sparks to shoot up both their arms. "Its not that Sev..." James replied softly.

Severus closed his eyes as he rubbed at the bridge of his nose in frustration. When he opened his eyes and turned to look at James he found that the teen had moved closer to him. Their eyes locked and for a split second something odd flashed through James eyes before he leaned in and kissed Severus. It was of course a soft kiss, actually more like a brushing of lips but it shocked Severus down to his very core. He quickly stood up and ran from the room, his black eyes filling with tears as he ran for as long as he could.

'W-What the hell is going on? Why would he kiss me like that? Doesn't Potter like Lilly...Don't I like Lilly?!' Severus thought frantically as he suddenly slumped against a wall. He slid down in and buried his face in his knees. 'Doesn't he hate me...? Don't I hate him?' Severus wondered as confusion, sadness, and anger welled up inside of him until it came pouring out in the only way it could...tears. For the next week Severus avoided James like the plague and of course the teen noticed. 'Man I really screwed this up!' James thought angrily as he ran a hand through his dark locks.

'Why did I have to be so stupid?' James wondered. He just hoped that Severus would come around and forgive him. After about two weeks Severus finally mustered enough courage to go to the room of Requirement again. He had been continually questioning himself as to whether he was gay or not. When he finally decided that he was at least bisexual Severus finally had the guts to face James.

When he reached the door his heart was thudding quite loudly and his pale cheeks were flushed. Severus stepped inside and looked around. It was empty. Suddenly there was a soft voice in his ear that said, "Boo!" Severus jumped as he found James standing there, grinning, and taking off his invisibility cloak.

"God, don't scare me like that!" Severus exclaimed. James chuckled then he went over to the couch and sat down, patting the spot next to him. "So..." James said trailing off to let Severus pick up the sentence. "I...well I thought about that k-kiss and I guess I'm bisexual, but you..aren't you in love with Lilly?" Severus finally stammered as he sat down next to James. The teen snorted in amusement as he replied, "Nope, we're just good friends. Besides how can I be in love with her when I already love someone else?"

Severus heart seemed to be teetering on the edge of a thin rope as he asked, "In love with someone else?" James nodded; his golden brown eyes alit with mischief. "Yea...you." James replied. Severus blushed and couldn't help but notice abruptly how beautiful James' eyes really were and how endearing his messy hair was. He also found that smile of James' incredibly sexy and everything about the teen seemed to be wonderful.

Severus fell in love, and so suddenly, with the teen before him. He gently placed his hand on top of James' hand and brushed his cheek against James as he placed a soft kiss on the other's lips. James smiled and pulled Severus down so they were now lying together. They kissed again this time much more boldly as they embraced. Severus had never felt so happy in his entire life...

When they finally parted for breath Severus spoke softly, "I've missed you quite terribly." James smiled and kissed Severus' cheek as he hugged the other teen. "Me too." From then on Severus found no other place he'd rather be than here in James' arms.

Fin

Fluff, but not too much wow im kinda glad i didn't make it so sickeningly sweet like i usually do XD but yea I'm so glad that the song Here In Your Arms was great inspiration for me! And Lord knows we need more James x Snape fics XDD Anyway hope you liked!


End file.
